


【米代】小吾番外：不給糖就搗蛋

by flyfur6claw



Category: mikudai (pokemon)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyfur6claw/pseuds/flyfur6claw





	【米代】小吾番外：不給糖就搗蛋

「作為補償，我要索取一個吻。」米可利含笑看著他，似乎在等他主動送上來。

他馬上後悔了，不該道歉的。

他不安地瞥向四周，附近只有燈火幽靈一個，它禮貌地轉過頭，將接下來的這一刻留給他們兩人。

再看了看耐心等待的米可利，他輕輕咬了下唇，深吸一口氣，鼓起勇氣仰起頭，把自己送上去。米可利看到他的動作，微微俯身，讓他能夠到他。

他很快地輕輕啄了米可利的嘴角，柔軟的觸感稍縱即逝。他隨即迅速縮回來，在第一時間撇開眼神，然後才偷偷瞄向米可利。

米可利不以為然地挑了一眉。

哦吼，這個表情不妙。

米可利親自驗證了他的直覺，伸手將他整個人攔腰抱到腿上，不給他反抗的機會。他眼前是米可利若隱若現的白皙鎖骨，即使跨坐在米可利的腿上，他仍然矮了一截。

米可利摟住他敏感的腰，給他一個支撐點，接著俯身吻上他的嘴唇。

這副小孩的身軀完全困在米可利懷中，被掌握得死死的，沒有閃躲的餘地，無從違抗。他只能努力仰起頭，盡量配合米可利嘴上的動作。

米可利摩挲著他的嘴唇，他也試著模仿。他曾經設想過自己會跟一個人這麼做，卻萬萬沒想到他會在下位。

他稍微一走神，齒關就輕易地被翹開了。

彷彿作為小小的懲罰，米可利立刻肆無忌憚地掃過他口中每個角落，宣示一番主權。而他的嘴比米可利的小，這導致他必須張大嘴巴，才能容許米可利做出大幅度的動作。

他也企圖攻入米可利的嘴，奈何現在這副唇齒太小，根本沒可能。

他放任米可利在他的口腔裡舔弄他的舌頭，滑而濕潤的觸感如同品嚐美食一樣，兩人呼吸的空氣交織在一起，他們貪心地舔舐著彼此，彷彿要嚐出最深層的味道，挖掘對方最隱密的那一部分。

即便他有在換氣，到後來依舊頭暈目眩，不禁因缺氧而小幅度扭動，卻又發現愈掙扎、氧氣消耗得愈快。

終於，米可利肯放過他，退出他的口腔，把空間還給他。

他軟下腰桿，目光迷離地失焦，無力地掛在米可利身上。

米可利摸摸他的後腦勺，輕輕將他的腦袋壓在身前。「這才是我要的，知道了嗎？」

他埋在米可利的衣領上，緊閉雙唇，跪坐著乖乖點頭。屬於米可利的觸感還留在他口中。


End file.
